1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod storage devices. More specifically, the present invention discloses a container having a lid pivotally connected to a container housing by one or more hinges. The container housing comprises an interior volume adapted to store fishing equipment. The container housing further comprises a plurality of lower half supports on which fishing rods can be placed. The lower half supports are elevated above the bottom of the housing so as to provide clearance for equipment stored on the bottom of the container housing and below the lower half supports. The lid comprises a plurality of upper half supports that align with the lower half supports when the lid is closed, such that the upper and lower half supports are complementary halves of a fishing rod support.
Fishing poles can be difficult to safely store and secure during travel. This is particularly true where a fisherman has multiple fishing rods that need to be transported. If fishing poles are damaged during travel, the fisherman must replace or repair the broken or damaged fishing rods, which can be expensive and inconvenient. Many traditional fishing rod storage containers do not provide separate storage for fishing rods and do not secure the fishing rods within the container. During travel, the equipment in the container and the fishing rods may shift within the container which may result in the rods breaking or otherwise being damaged. Further, once arriving at the destination, fishermen often waste time searching through equipment and may spend considerable time assembling their fishing poles that were fully disassembled for travel. Accordingly, a container that organizes and securely stores fishing rods, while also providing room for additional fishing equipment is desired.
The present invention discloses a fishing rod storage container adapted to securely store fishing rods and other fishing equipment. The container comprises a lid pivotally connected to a container housing by means of one or more hinges. The container housing comprises an interior volume adapted to store fishing equipment. The container housing has a pair of elongated sides and further comprises a plurality of lower half supports extending between the elongated sides. The lower half supports are elevated relative to the bottom of the container housing so as to allow fishing equipment to be stored on the bottom of the container housing and below the lower half supports. The lid of the container includes upper half supports that align with the lower half supports in the container housing, such that when the lid of the container is closed, the lower half supports and the upper half supports are in contact. In this way, a fishing rod positioned on the lower half supports in the container housing can be secured in place between the upper and lower half supports simply by closing the lid of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to fishing rod storage cases. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to fishing rod storage cases having a means for securing fishing rods therein. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device exemplifying the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,801 to Ward entitled “Fishing Rod and Reel Box” which discloses a fishing rod case that can be mounted within a boat and having a first and second housing section opening towards one another. The housing includes a pair of longitudinal side walls pivotally secured together to allow the case to have an open or closed configuration. Clamp structures are secured to the inner surface of one of the housing sections and are adapted to support a fully assembled rod and reel assembly. Ward does not disclose a fishing rod container that supports fishing rods by means of complementary supports disposed on the container housing and lid of the container that align when the container is closed. Instead, Ward discloses the use of a series of latches to secure fishing rods within a container. Further, Ward does not disclose a fishing rod container having a space for storage of additional equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,874 to Vance entitled “Rod and Reel Case” discloses a soft carrying case for fishing poles having a zipper for opening and closing the carrying case. The case comprises straps which are used to hold the fishing poles in place. The straps are permanently secured at one end and are releasably fastened to the case at the other end. Vance does not disclose a case having supports arranged within a container housing and on the lid of the container that align when the lid of the container is closed. Instead, Vance discloses the use of straps to secure fishing rods in the interior of a soft case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,288 to Rich entitled “Fishing Pole and Tackle Case” discloses a fishing pole carrying case comprising a fishing rod container and a separate tackle container. The fishing rod container comprises an interior volume having rod securing means coupled to an interior face of the container. The rod securing means comprise a first and second strap that can be releasably coupled together to secure a fishing rod therebetween. Further, a tackle container is provided, and clasping means are used to secure the tackle container to the fishing rod container. Thus, Rich discloses a fishing rod case having a separated storage area for tackles and other equipment. Additionally, Rich discloses securing means coupled to a face of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,858 to Davidson entitled “Carrying Case for Fishing Equipment” discloses a carrying case for fishing rods having multiple compartments for equipment. The case further comprises support surfaces for supporting a portion of the length of a fishing rod. The support surfaces include fasteners which comprise loops and Velcro fasteners. Davidson discloses the use of other fasteners including ties, clips, and snaps. Thus, Davidson discloses a case having separate storage compartments rather than a storage compartment comprising a portion of the case below fishing rod supports. Further, Davidson discloses the use of straps or loops to secure fishing rods in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,704 to Washington entitled “Car Top Rod and Reel Carrier Apparatus” discloses a container having a top section and a bottom section hingeably connected to one another. The top and bottom sections comprise semi-circular cut outs that align when the container is closed, providing apertures through which fishing rods may extend. Thus, a portion of the fishing rod including the reel is support on the interior of the container, while the remainder of the fishing rod extends outward from the container such that fully assembled fishing rods may be stored. Washington does not disclose a fishing rod container that entirely encloses one or more fishing rods. Further, Washington does not disclose a storage area within the container that provides space for additional equipment.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,366 to Rushton entitled “Fishing Rod Holder and Carrier” discloses a fishing rod carrier comprising a body made of a buoyant material and having a plurality of elongated tubular conduits adapted to hold and store a fully assembled fishing rod. The tubular conduits are arranged in parallel rows within a foam body and are positioned by support frames. Removable protective covers may be disposed at each end of the body of the carrier. Thus, Rushton discloses securing fishing rods in a carrier by placing the rods in tubular members, and does not disclose a carrying case having additional space for storage of other equipment.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Devices are known in the art that disclose fishing rod carriers or containers that secure fishing rods therein by means of straps or belts. Thus, to secure a fishing rod, a user is required to manipulate and tie several straps in order to secure the fishing rod. Similarly, when the user wishes to withdraw a fishing rod from such containers, the user must untie or unfasten the multitude of straps or fasteners. Further, many devices in the prior art do not disclose a fishing rod carrier comprising storage space for other equipment or a fishing net. Thus, a user having fishing rods and other equipment is required to carry the fishing rod case and additional cases adapted to store other equipment. This is inconvenient for the user, and it may be cumbersome for a user to carry multiple containers.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing fishing rod storage devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.